Main Menu
'Introduction' The Legend of Pirates Online's Main Menu can be accessed by pressing "Escape" or by clicking the bottom option while your Sea Chest is open. Continue reading to learn all there is to know about the various options. 'Return to Game' This option will simply exit the Main Menu and return you to the gameplay screen. 'Game Options' This is divided into four categories. These options allow you to customize your experience on TLOPO and make the game run smoother on your computer. 'General' *Fancy Loading Screen: If not checked, it will show the older loading screen. If checked, it will show the newer version. **Older version: **Newer version: *Fancy Sky Dome: This toggles which type of sky you will see. Unchecked shows the newer sky which is believed to improve game performance and reduce lag. Checked enables the older sky which is described as more detailed, aesthetically pleasing, and crisper. *Frame Rate (FPS) Meter: This toggles whether or not you will see the FPS meter in the upper right hand corner of the game screen. 'Display' *Choose whether you would like the graphics to low, medium, high, or custom. The lower the graphics, the better the game's performance will be. *3D Glasses: Checking this will allow you to see the game in 3D, as long as you have 3D glasses. *Window or Fullscreen: Be sure to choose the screen resolution that works best with your computer. 'Audio' *Sound Effects: Toggle the sound effects on and off. Slide the bar to the left for quieter effects, or to the right for louder effects. *Music: Toggle music on and off. Slide the bar to the left for quieter music, or to the right for louder music. *First Mate Voice: This is the voice you hear speaking while sailing and attacking enemy ships. Toggle on and off. 'Interface' *Invert Mouse Look: Inverts the Y axis of vertical mouse movement. *Ship Look Ahead: If checked, this will change your view while sailing to face forward when you press the up arrow key. *Interface Scale: Slide the bar to the left for smaller GUI features, or to the right for larger GUI features. *Chatbox Scale: Slide the bar to the left for a smaller chat panel, or to the right for a larger chat panel. *Rotate Compass with Camera on Land/at Sea: If unchecked, the compass will always correlate with North, South, East and West. If checked, it will correlate with the direction that your pirate or ship is facing. 'Send Feedback' This allows you to send feedback about TLOPO directly to the developer team. 'Feedback Type' First, choose what type of feedback you would like to give. *Bug Report: Use this if you found a bug, glitch, exploit, or crash. *Feedback: Use this if you want to send back general feedback. *Suggestion: Use this if you have an idea or suggestion for TLOPO. 'Category' Secondly, choose what category of the game your feedback specifically applies to. *Cannons *Crews *Fishing *General *Other *Potions *Sailing *Servers *Ship Repair *Social *Tech *Weapons 'Operating System' Choose which OS you're using. *Linux *MacOS *Windows 'Brief Description' Describe what you're seeing in the game or what you would like to see. 'Reproductive Steps' Use this if applicable to your feedback. If about a bug, for example, explain exactly what you did in the game prior to encountering it. 'Logout' Select this to log out of your pirate and be sent back to the avatar chooser screen. 'Exit Game' Select this to completely exit TLOPO. Category:Game Play Category:Menu